1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a rear view mirror. More specifically, this invention provides an improved mirror and bracket assembly wherein the mirrors will not become misaligned in the event that the mirror housing is dropped or jarred.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,245 by Wohnlich and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,807 by Boutin, both disclose truck type side view mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,926 by Takahashi discloses a break-away mirror bracket wherein a fragible plate is connected by means of a bolt to the vehicle body and which plate will break upon impact of the mirror with a solid object allowing the mirror to break-away from the body of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,156 by Hugonnier discloses an outside rearview mirror for a vehicle wherein the bracket mount is constructed in such a way that if the mirror engages a solid object, it will be separated from the bracket mounted on the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,904 to Tagliaferri teaches a reaview mirror wherein the mirror is comprised of a pair of sections which may be adhesively secured by cement to a support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,141 by Kleiber discloses a mirror assembly comprised of a plurality of mirrors mounted to a core or support by means of an epoxy cement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,004 to Warhol illustrates a mirror having its support in the form of a molded plastic which when the assembly is formed causes the mirror surfaces to be secured to the plastic core. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,799 by Kurz, Jr. et al relates to a light-weight-molded mirror assembly which reduces vibration to a minimum and prevents the expelling or breaking of the mirror element in extreme temperatures. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular mirror assembly and method for making a mirror housing of this invention.